


【双德车】Bulldog

by PlayWithWan



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 21:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayWithWan/pseuds/PlayWithWan





	【双德车】Bulldog

-极度OOC，三观不存在，一切为了开车，接受不了请千万不要往下看  
-CP是LaMarcus Aldridge/Damian Lillard  
-Bulldog什么的只是我个人恶趣味罢了，没有来源可考

Damian洗完澡出来的时候只在腰上裹了一条浴巾，脸上蒙着一层绯红。他随手拉开冰箱门拿出一罐啤酒，斜倚着墙壁喝了一口。  
“洗澡洗这么久呀。”  
突然响起的声音让Damian一惊，差点打翻了手中的易拉罐，“LA，是你吗？”  
“嗯，我来恭喜我的小bulldog进了二阵。”LaMarcus朝着Damian走了过来，从背后圈住他，下巴搁在Damian头顶。  
“什么时候来的，等了很长时间吗？”Damian转过身，把脸埋在LaMarcus胸口带些安慰性质地轻轻蹭了两下，一只手环抱着LaMarcus的腰，另一只手上还拿着有些碍事的易拉罐。  
“还好。”LaMarcus接过那罐啤酒，一饮而尽之后放在冰箱顶上，低下头给了Damian一个充斥着淡淡酒精味的吻，“我好想你，bulldog。”  
Damian踮起脚，勾着LaMarcus的脖子主动加深了这个吻，略略下垂的眼睛迅速泛起一层迷离的水雾，“那你早点来找我嘛。”尾音被黏黏糊糊地拖长了。  
“怕影响你比赛，尤其是……你知道的。”LaMarcus嘴角漾起一抹笑，以一个别扭的姿势别着胳膊抚摸Damian的肋下。  
“痒！”  
“这儿，还疼吗？”没有理会Damian扭着腰想要躲开的动作，LaMarcus依旧用带着茧的手指轻轻摩挲着，末了蹲下身子，反复吻了几下Damian的肋骨位置，“痛痛飞走啦！”  
“我不是小孩子了LA！”尽管半真半假地抱怨着，Damian还是不得不承认他向来对这一套相当受用，就在LaMarcus嘴唇贴上自己皮肤的那一刻，Damian硬了。

“这么快？真不愧是我的bulldog。”LaMarcus当然注意到了眼前人的变化，笑意加深了几分，又重新站起来，抱住Damian的肩将他拉得离自己更近一些，不断地、充满侵略性地抢夺着Damian口腔内的空气，手指沿着Damian光滑的脊柱打圈滑了下去，很快滑到了Damian浴巾包裹之下的穴口。  
“不要在这里……别……”双唇微微肿起的Damian艰难地开了口，依然没能阻止LaMarcus指尖的探索。  
“Wow，所以你洗澡才洗那么久吗。”LaMarcus明显感受到Damian的穴口已经经过了开发，其实刚刚洗澡时Damian不时盖过水流传出来的声音已经让他猜到了几分，如今更验证了他的猜测。他低下头附在Damian耳边，“都做了什么，告诉我。”  
“房间……LA……”逐渐被情欲支配了的Damian还有着最后一点执着。  
“好，回房间。”LaMarcus托着Damian的屁股，Damian紧紧搂着他的脖子，双腿交叠缠绕在他的腰上。

浴巾被LaMarcus随意扯掉，Damian一丝不挂地靠坐在床头，伸长了胳膊想要脱掉LaMarcus的衣服。LaMarcus任由他脱掉了自己的T恤，从脸颊到脖子，耐心地吻着Damian每一寸裸露的皮肤，不时用手指拨弄两下Damian的乳首，在那两点硬起来之后用舌头包裹住。喘息从Damian的牙关里泄出，LaMarcus拍了两下Damian紧绷的后背，“放松点bulldog，这又不是第一次了，乖。”Damian发出了更多细碎的呻吟声，正想要抚慰自己被冷落了的性器之时，两只手却被LaMarcus握住了。LaMarcus抱起Damian让两人交换了位置，把Damian的性器含进了嘴里，舌头来回舔舐着。  
“唔……”Damian闭上眼睛，手指拽着LaMarcus的头发，沉浸在一阵阵袭来的快感里，就在他快要到达顶点的时候，LaMarcus温热的口腔离开了。  
“Bulldog，告诉我，刚刚在浴室都做了些什么。”LaMarcus温柔极了，语气里却没有多少回转的余地。  
“嗯……你知道的。”  
“我想听你说出来。”  
“自己用手指……”Damian像个犯了错的孩子，低着头，回答的声音越来越小。  
“是在想谁呢？”  
“在想你，每次都是你……”  
LaMarcus满意地挑起Damian的下巴，给了他一个深吻，又拉开床头柜的抽屉，在熟悉的位置拿出一管润滑液，“真乖，你都是怎么想我的？做给我看。”

任谁也不会否认，Damian生着一双漂亮的手，骨节分明，手指细长。此刻，这漂亮的手指上正涂满了润滑液，努力往自己的穴口凑着。  
“慢一点，不然会疼的。”LaMarcus依然不断深深浅浅地吻着Damian，吻落在他的眼角眉梢，落在他的锁骨胸前，像是施了魔法一般，把Damian灼得心痒。  
“呼……LA……”吞进第三根手指，Damian吐出一口气，抬起眼睛怔怔看着LaMarcus，情迷意乱地小声叫着LaMarcus的名字开始抽送起来。  
“轻轻的，乖。”  
“LA……不够……我想要……”Damian拖着哭腔，一只手拽着LaMarcus的皮带扣勉强保持平衡。Damian试探性地隔着裤子蹭了蹭LaMarcus，雾蒙蒙的眼睛直视着对方。  
“Fuck，你知道我最受不了你的眼睛。”少见地说了句脏话，LaMarcus飞速解开皮带，褪下裤子，早已勃起的性器直直弹了出来。  
“不要了……”看着眼前惊人的尺寸，Damian退缩了。  
“现在说不要来不及了，你可以的，bulldog。”LaMarcus撕开安全套的包装戴好，翻身将Damian按在床上十指相扣，也没忘记用另一只手上下抚慰着Damian，沉下腰慢慢进入了他。  
“LA，疼……”尽管已经有过扩张，Damian紧致的内壁一时还是不能适应LaMarcus的入侵，可被LaMarcus牢牢按住的他哪儿也躲不了，只能挣扎着扭动自己的腰。  
LaMarcus不停吻着Damian，缓缓将自己全部送入了Damian体内，“很棒，你很棒。”

等Damian适应之后，LaMarcus开始有节奏地抽送起来，他能感觉到身下人渐渐不自觉地迎合自己，温热的内壁绞住了他的性器。LaMarcus加大了抽送的幅度，几乎全部抽出后又整个没入，略显淫靡的水声与Damian压抑的喘息交织在一起，一下下撞击着LaMarcus残存的理智。  
Damian的身体此刻已经完全接纳了LaMarcus，他摆动着自己的腰，以便LaMarcus进到更深处，小声呢喃，“LA……给我……”  
对于Damian来说，他似乎进入了感官剥离池，除了LaMarcus那一下一下的撞击之外什么也感受不到。Damian全身心地投入在这场性事当中，快感如同潮水般涌来，占领了身体的角角落落，只能反复向LaMarcus提出索取。  
LaMarcus对Damian再熟悉不过，他清楚Damian的每一个敏感点，知道Damian表情细微的变化代表着什么。所以LaMarcus扶着Damian的膝盖加快了抽送速度，Damian双腿紧缠在他的胯上，湿润的内壁也在挽留着LaMarcus的每一次退出。不知道这样过了多久，Damian终于在LaMarcus缱绻的吻里达到了最高潮，一片白浊爆发在了LaMarcus的小腹。而高潮之时Damian破碎的呻吟和内壁不断的痉挛也让LaMarcus那根紧绷的弦断了，他顶进了Damian的最深处，悉数释放了出来。

“LA，LA……”Damian睁开了眼睛，情欲仍未完全褪去，一遍遍唤着心上人的名字。  
“嗯，我在这儿呢。”依依不舍地退出了Damian的身体，LaMarcus简单擦了擦，扔掉安全套，抱着Damian又躺回床上，低头吮吸着他的脖子。  
“你会留下来吗？”Damian靠在LaMarcus的胸膛上，听着对方的心跳声默默数着拍子。  
“我可舍不得离开我的bulldog，更何况他还受了伤。”圈着Damian的胳膊又收紧了一些。  
“都是因为你，我的澡白洗了。”  
“那又是谁在洗澡的时候都忍不住想我？”  
“讨厌，”方才还无度索取着LaMarcus的Damian脸上泛起了羞涩的红晕，“不许你说。”  
“好，我不说。”LaMarcus憋着笑，打横抱起了Damian往浴室走去。  
“我困了，你帮我洗。”Damian环住了LaMarcus的脖子，把头搁在LaMarcus的颈窝里打了个哈欠。  
“哪次不是我帮你洗的呀。”无奈又宠溺的声音随着浴室的雾气氤氲开来。

“我爱你，LA。”  
“我也爱你，我的bulldog。”


End file.
